


The Habits of Yours

by najaemn



Category: 2gether: The Series | เพราะเราคู่กัน
Genre: BrightWin, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaemn/pseuds/najaemn
Summary: Win family has been working for Bright's for so long. Making these two ended up spending their childhood together and Win becoming Bright's personal assistance. Bright has this habit where he always become clingy to Win and does skinship anytime and anywhere he wants. And thus, it somehow making Win to suffer.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit/Win Metawin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 307





	The Habits of Yours

“Win, can you please wake Bright up?” a woman in a white blouse that was tucked inside her plaid skirt asked. The man whose name known as Win nodded replied her with a ‘yes’ before the woman left with a smile after saying thank you. Win walked to the second floor and stopped once he arrived in front of a big black door. He knocked on the door twice and ended up opening the door himself as he didn’t get any responses from the inside. Win walked closer towards a black queen-sized bed with a sleeping man on it. Win chuckled as he gets himself closer towards the sleeping man’s face. The cute and baby looking face that he saw right now is not something that people usually saw from this young man called Bright.  
  
“Bright, wake up.” Win tapped Bright’s arm lightly, wanting to wake him up but doesn’t want him to wake up in shock due to the sudden touch by him. Bright groaned, not wanting to wake up and pull his blanket to cover his face even more. Once again, it succeeds in putting a smile on Win’s face. Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree, a young CEO who is a successor to a very well-known and large company in Thailand. People have usually known him as a cold person due to his appearance. But in reality, Bright is totally different from most people’s presumptions. After spending time with the only successor from the Chivaaree family since his childhood, Win gets to know how mischievous and cute the actual Bright is. Win’s family has worked for the Chivaaree’s family for long. And thanks to that, Win able to spend his childhood along with Bright and now has become Bright’s personal assistance.  
  
“Bright, come on. You need to go to work.” He said, reminding the young CEO about his responsibility as he pulled down Bright’s blanket. Bright opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust the sunlight that goes through the curtains of his room. Bright pouted in dissatisfaction. The twenty-three years old man hates to wake up early and yet Win must suffer from the trouble of waking up this young man every single day.  
  
“Can I skip?” Bright asked with a raspy voice, a typical voice of someone who just woke up. Win didn’t bother to answer his question. Despite not being a morning person, Bright is a very responsible person. He knows what he supposed to do, and he does his works excellently. No wonder lots of people admire him. Not only that he is good looking, but he is also smart, talented, very well-mannered, and is also a responsible person. Just like every girl ideal man.  
  
“Come on, I’ll help you get up from your cosy bed.” Win offered as he reached out his hand for Bright to pull and get himself up from his bad. Bright held both of Win’s hands. But instead of pulling himself up from his bed, he pulled Win to his side making the man fall on top of him. Bright quickly switched his position, pinning Win below him with his two hands and legs locking Win’s body so he won’t be able to run away.  
  
“Good morning, Win.” He said with a soft voice. The gap between them was small, making both able to hear each other’s breath. This is not the first time Bright did it. Bright teased Win a lot. He loves to lessen the gap between them by always hugging Win anytime and anywhere he wanted to. One time, Bright suddenly pulled Win and made him sit on his lap. Another time, Bright would suddenly give Win a back hug and plant a small and not so obvious kiss on Win’s cheek. In conclusion, Bright loves to do skin ship with Win. And to be honest, this is something that Win hates the most from his so-called young master. No, he doesn’t hate the affection that he received. In fact, he loves it. And maybe a little bit too much.  
  
At first, Win thought the feeling that he has for Bright was solely as a friend. But as time goes by, he slowly realised that it is so much more than that. The feelings that he has for Bright was not a feeling that you feel for a friend but a lover. The way Bright talks to him, the way Bright treat and take care of him, and how Bright showers him with affection, he loves it. And the worst thing is, he wants all of that to be his. He wants Bright to be his.  
  
“Enough Bright! You need to get ready for work.” Win pushed Bright away. He doesn’t want his best friend to hear the sound of his heart beating loudly. And moreover, if Win stays for longer, he might end up kissing the guy who topped him and loosing Bright from his life.  
  
“You’re blushing!”  
  
“I am not!”  
  
“Win, your ears changed colour to red.” Bright teased him followed by a giggle as he stands up. Win covered his ears with both of his hands and gave Bright a threatening glare that doesn’t look scary at all in Bright’s eyes. Bright once again make himself closer to Win, making the other one flustered but unable to move thanks to the queen-sized bed behind him.  
  
“Cute.” He said as he ruffled Win’s hair before he went straight to the bathroom for a shower. Leaving the stunned Win and his redden cheeks all alone.  
  
The only time Bright and Win got detached is when both at the workplace. Since they have a different task to complete, inevitable they cannot be on each other’s side. But sometimes, Bright likes to call Win to his room and do his work there though. Bright said, it so much better to work with Win by his side rather than when he is not. And that sometimes, including today. These days, Bright is very stressed with the new project that he’s currently handling. Win is also working on that project too, but his work is not as stressful as his boss.  
  
“Win, help me! I’m stressed.” Bright complained as he rested his head on Win’s shoulder who’s currently sitting on the sofa and busy typing something on his laptop. Win is kind of used to the presence of clingy Bright whenever Win is trying to finish his work. But still, it doesn’t mean that his heart rates didn’t raise whenever Bright does it.  
  
“Bright, I’m working. And you also need to finish your work too.” Bright pouted hearing Win’s response. He is very stressed with work right now and desperately needs attention from his best friend. And it is very unlikely for Bright if he gave up on annoys his best friend by being clingy on him.  
  
“You can do it later,” Bright closed Win’s laptop, succeed in making Win turn his attention to Bright. “Also, I’m your boss, Win. No need to worry about deadlines.” He added with his mischievous smirk adorned his face. Bright pushed Win so the other one ended up lying on the sofa with Bright on top of him. Bright snuggled his head in between of Win’s neck and shoulder, sniffing the other’s scent and hugged Win’s well-build body.  
  
“Win, your scent is really addicting,” Bright mumbled, giving Win a major heart attack. Deep in the bottom of Win’s heart, he doesn’t want Bright to let him go. He doesn’t want Bright to move and let them have a cuddle session on Bright’s office sofa. But on the other hand, his conscious say a different thing. He needs to let Bright go and stop all of these. Before it gets any worse and he ended up hurting his own feeling. And so, Win pushed Bright hard, making the guy who topped him previously fell hard on the floor.  
  
“Enough Bright!” Bright was taken aback when Win raised his voice. This is the first time he saw Win got upset and he was the reason for that. “Please stop whatever you’re playing right now. I’m begging you.” He continued. His face went red and his eyes were teary, making Bright even more confused than he already is.  
  
“What do you mean?” Win closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He avoided Bright’s eyes because he isn’t ready with how Bright would react to what he’s about to say. Win knows that he might regret this for the rest of his life if he ended up losing Bright for good. But on the other hand, Win also had enough. He doesn’t want his feelings to suffer anymore. And if it is really the end of him and his childhood friend, maybe it is a good way for him to move on from Bright.  
  
“Please stop playing with my heart. Don’t you know how hard is it for me not to fall for you even harder? So please, if you don’t want it to happen, just stop whatever you’re doing.” The room was in silence. None of them say a single word once Win finished his sentences. Bright didn’t move an inch and stared into a blank space. Win left out a deep sigh. It seems like he fucked up and the end is finally here. Win then stood up from his seat, was about to walk out from the room before the felt a tight grasp on his wrist.  
  
“But I wasn’t playing,” Bright broke the silence. He already stood up from his previous spot and is now standing behind Win, preventing him to walk out from the room. “I wasn’t playing, Win. All the things that I’ve done to you wasn’t a game. It was a sincere act that came from the bottom of my heart.” Bright added. Win turned his head to face Bright eye-to-eye. Tears were already falling from his eyes because he thought he would lose the man that he loves the most. Bright wiped out Win’s dripping tears with both of his thumbs before his lips curved into a smile.  
  
“I like you too, Win. I like you a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @yunddingg


End file.
